The Karaoke and the Beastmaster
by Rabid Lola
Summary: Emishi got dad a WHAT for Christmas! Several parts, point of view of Shido's eldest son. Fun evilness, part of an AU series.
1. Part I: The Bombshell

**_The Karaoke and the Beastmaster _**

_A Get Backers fanfic by Rabid Lola _

**A/N:** No, I couldn't resist. n.n This is a strange little ficcie, that's been jumping around my head since early or mid- November, or something like that. Hey, have you heard Shido's image song? –shudders- I'm scarred for life. Honestly…

Get Backers is property of Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. Shido's…um, musical (in)ability is property of the character himself. The miscellaneous offspring are their parent's. But I had a hand in naming them. n.n

Oh, character key: Fuyuki children – Satsu , Ayame, Taki, Hige; Midou children – Yamato, Ginji, Yuji, Michiko; Amano children – Teshichan, Ban, Reiko; Fuuchoin children – Hitomi, Keisuke. For ages…well, all you need to know is Satsu is sixteen, and only he, Yamato, Teshichan and Hitomi are in their teens.

(Note to **Invader Androgynous**: Nope, sorry, no Akabane children. Aside from the fact that I can't think up a wife for him--I'm not good enough to pull off Akabane/HEVN n.n;--I just...can't imagine his children. I'm sure **you** can. n.n)

This will be a three or five-part story, my contribution to Christmas-themed fics. Merry Christmas!!

**…---…**

**Part I: The Bombshell **

My dad can't sing.

All right, all right, he can. A little. Very little, and only when we're really, really lucky.

I remember discussing it with the others, once. Yamato agreed with me wholeheartedly. Teshichan said we were mean, but there was an uncertain look on her face when she said this. Hitomi winced…I think it was because she left a string lying around our house, once, maybe when Hige was younger and Otosan was trying to sing him to sleep. Her ototo, Keisuke, told us she woke up screaming and scared the heck out of Kazuki-san and Ren-san.

He also said that their parents couldn't stop laughing when they heard the reason why.

It's funny: Otosan married a woman who's got supernatural hearing (hey, she can hear my imouto (**1)** Ayame tiptoeing from her room to where the phone is!) and is the best violinist in Japan, yet he can't tell one note from the other.

Ban-san promised to tell me, one day, how Otasan tried to serenade Okasan. Note: Keyword: TRIED. Really, when I heard this, I though my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Lullabies are bad enough, but _serenading?_ Ayame shook her head no, and my other imouto, Taki? She was only five at that time, and she told Ban-san very, very seriously, "Otosan can't sing." Ban-san was laughing so hard…he shut up quick, though, when Otosan came in with Hige.

Anyway, the long and short of it is that my dad can't sing. Even if he labors under the delusion that if he tries really, really hard he'll be able to.

Which is why I'm staring at my little brother in horror, caught mid-flute. "Emishi-san got dad a _what?_"

Hitomi, beside me and leaning back on the tree, opens one eye. "Hey, Satsu, why'd you stop playing?" The animals around us—four dogs, three cats, six snakes, a lioness and her cub, a couple of hawks…useless to enumerate, we're always picking up animals from every which where—stir and make similar complaints.

I can talk to the animals, but they don't obey me much. They listen more to Ayame. What they do love about me is my music. I can play nearly any instrument, and Otosan and Kaasan once said that the music I make sometimes sounds like the fluting of a bird, or the majestic roaring of a lion, or the tinkle of a brook…or simply the language of nature, strange and beautifully wild…

Screw that right now, because Hige's repeating what he just said with all his seven-year-old solemnity. "Emishi-san got Otosan a karaoke set for Christmas."

Ayame jerks up from where her head's pillowed on the lioness' flank. "Yeah _right,_ Hige."

Hitomi shakes her head. "Emishi isn't that stupid…" she trails off and looks at me. "Right?"

Taki raises herself up from the grass and asks a sensible question. "Is Paul-san brining drinks tonight?"

I cringe. _Please no please no please no… _

But Keisuke, seated beside me, cocks his head and listens at his strings. After a while he groans. "He is."

We all die. Tonight is the usual Christmas party—it was Ginji-san's idea to start this, mostly—and this year it's being held at our house. Lots of drinks, courtesy of Paul-san, mean tipsy adults. Tipsy adults (mostly our dads) means lots of singing. Lots of singing plus Emishi plus his delight in torturing Otosan (and us) means…

"Sorry, Niisan," Hige says in a small voice, as he crawls to a spot beside me.

I sigh and ruffle his head. "It's not your fault, squirt."

The sound of kids running through grass: we turn to see the Midous and the Amanos, apparently just arrived and coming to join us under the tree.

The younger kids obviously didn't notice anything, because they begin roughhousing right away, but Yamato and Teshichan have got pleading looks on their faces when they see me.

"Tell us what we saw isn't true."

**To be continued...**

**(1) **_imouto_ means "little sister".


	2. Part II: The Plan

****

Part Two: The Plan 

It's true. It most very definitely is true. In fact, it's so true we're hiding out in one of the further parts of the grounds now, where we theoretically can't hear much from the house. Not that it helps much. Emishi has apparently decided to test his "gift" to our father, at its maximum capacity. Dad can't sing, but frankly, Emishi is no better. The guy doesn't even need liquor. 

I seem to be staring a lot today. Right now, it's Ayame's turn. Maybe I'm having a hearing problem when it involves my siblings. The blast of "_Jiiiiingle bells! Jiiingle bells!"_ in the background is not helping very much, either. 

Then again, maybe it's a denial-complex-thing. 

"Aya," I begin, trying to tread carefully. "You're not serious." 

She sighs and tosses her head, peering out at me from under black-brown bangs. "Niichan, do you WANT to hear Otosan sing?" 

I firmly believe that when Kaasan and Otosan had Ayame, some severe malfunction caused the level-headedness gene to be lost somewhere. Out of us four, Aya's the most reckless. Heck, Taki and Hige are more careful than she is. Yamato thinks having Ban and Ginji in the house is bad? Try Aya when she's in a really, really mischievous mood. 

I mean, who else would suggest sending the animals to cause havoc if Otosan tries to sing? 

"Aya, dad might get embarrassed…" _Or hurt_, I add mentally. Little chance of him getting mad…for all his toughness, the only one who can really piss him off is Ban-san. And it's actually funny to watch. 

Laughter from the house—sounds like Ginji-san—a roar that sounds like Ban-san telling Emishi to shut up. Please, Ban-san, make him shut up… and destroy that cursed karaoke while you're at it. 

"Kaasan might get mad if the animals break anything," Taki adds. See, told you. Level-headed. 

Hitomi shakes her head. "Both of that's true, but honestly. The only adults who can sing are Ban-san, Natsumi-san and…" She shudders. "Akabane-san." 

"Hey, he's nice," Ginji protests. The kid is creepy, sometimes; he always sticks up for Dr. Jackal. 

"What about your parents, Hitomi-chan?" Teshichan asks. 

Keisuke shrugs. "Pretty fair. But the three neechan mentioned are the best." 

Yamato was massaging his head. "I want to KILL Emishi." 

"Don't. You might get jailed for murder," I say seriously. 

"It's self-defense. Preservation. Whatever." He grins. "Besides, you want to, too." 

I can't deny it. From the loud exclamations coming from the house, I hope Ban-san and…it sounds like Otosan, are doing a good job of it. 

Teshichan sighs and rolls onto her back, looking up at the clear blue sky. "What are we going to do?" 

"Hey, hey, wait. We're going to do something?" I'm starting to get a little scared here. There are many things I would like to do…I don't know if they're worth a lecture from Kaasan, or a long, long grounding… 

'What's happening, niisan?" Little Midou Michiko tugs at Yamato's arm, eyes wide. I swear, the kid's a carbon copy of her brother. She looks like his face was photocopied, feminized, and stuck on a smaller body. 

Yamato sighs. "Put it this way, chibi. Do you want to hear Shido-san sing?" 

Michiko's eyes go wide. "Do I have to?" 

"Oi, you could lay off my dad a little, you know," I begin, a little irritated. 

Hitomi shakes her head. "Satsu, you're the one who told us he can't sing well. You've been telling us since…" 

"I know already, I know already." I cut her off hastily. 

Ban waves his hand in the air. "What if we get neechan to short-circuit the TV?" 

Teshichan groans. "Ban!" 

"Your family pays for the damage," Yamato tells him, unperturbed. 

Little Reiko, the youngest Amano, seems to be seriously considering the idea. Then she shakes her head. "Neechan can't control her electricity that well." 

"I wasn't serious," Ban says loftily. 

She glares at him. "Yes you _were._" 

"Ne, just let someone else sing," Yuji speaks up from where he's playing with a snake. Ayame's sitting beside him, just to make sure the snake won't hurt him. Likely it won't…the Midous have a strange affinity with snakes. 

"That way, Shido-san never gets the mike," Yuji finishes. 

We all stare at him. Then, slowly, a smile breaks over Yamato's face. 

"I always knew my brother was brilliant." 

I'm starting to get a strange feeling of foreboding, now, because the grin on his face is widening. I've known my friend long enough to recognize his look of pure evil… 

**…---…**

"You're an idiot," I state flatly. Yes, when it comes to these nutcases I call my friends…or THIS particular nutcase and friend…I can be very blunt. Especially if he comes up with ideas like the one he just suggested. 

Yamato cocks his eyebrow at me, and for an eerie moment he looks a hell lot like Ban-san. "Where's your Christmas spirit?" 

I snort. "Christmas spirit my ass, Yamato, what kind of…" 

"Satsu said a bad word!" Reiko says, and Teshichan shushes her. I roll my eyes inwardly. You'd think living in the same house as Ban-san and Yamato, those kids would have heard worse. Technically, what I said wasn't so bad… 

"What have you guys come up with?" This is Ginji, practically bouncing up and down in front of us. 

"Shut it, Yamato, I don't want you putting ideas in their heads," I cut in quickly before my friend can answer his brother. 

"Oi, don't tell me you're afraid." 

I bristle. "Of course…" 

"Ne, guys, later, later." Really, Teshichan is like her dad, always trying to keep peace. "Yamato-kun, you haven't heard Madoka-san scold. I have. I can understand if Satsu-kun's not so keen about it…" 

Yamato hesitates and I smirk. I don't know if he's noticed, but he can't say no to her. Heh. 

Hitomi's looking at me, though, and I don't like the strange, challenging gleam in her eyes, dancing wickedly all over her face. She can be more of a troublemaker than Ayame, if she wishes to, even if she _is_ Kazuki-san's daughter. Maybe the hereditary inquisitiveness makes it worse. "Come on, Satsu, when was the last time we did something big?" 

I think for a while, and it comes. "Three years ago, here, when we got the animals to drink liquor and snuck into the kitchen to steal goodies." 

Keisuke's snickering, and Hitomi remembers, a half-groan, half-snicker coming out of her mouth. "Oh God…" Teshichan's smiling, unsuccessfully trying to hide it, and Yamato smirks. "Oyaji**1** was just mad we didn't include him in the fun." 

Little Ban remembers, to, even if he was only six at that time. "Hey, the candies were good. Too bad Kaasan caught us." Yeah, after _that_ event, we all concluded that Natsumi-san had a mental connection with kitchens. 

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ayame comments, looking up from a conversation with a sparrow. "Maybe that's why the animals aren't so keen on it, this time." 

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, maybe, Aya." 

She flicks soil at me. "Shut up, niichan. It was you who came up with that." 

I feel my face grow hot and Yamato snickers. "See? You're worse." 

"Shut up." 

Hige's looking at me, confused. "What did you do, niisan?" 

"Better you don't know, Hige. Keep your innocence," Taki says. Geez, why does she sound so amused? 

"You know," Teshichan says thoughtfully. "Why are we even thinking of pranks? Our parents know how…undesirable Shido-san's singing is…" She sends me an apologetic look, and I wave it away. She's being polite, after all. She continues, "If we don't want Shido-san to sing, we can just ask them not to let him. Let one of the kids ask, maybe, they're innocent enough to make it seem cute…" 

Brilliant, Teshichan. Wait, why's Keisuke shaking his head? 

"They're all in on it," the Fuuchoin boy says. 

We stare. "What do you mean, _they're all in on it?" _

He tilts his head again, listening. The kid's getting good, his dad can hardly locate his strings now. "From what I can hear…it was planned. They wanted to play a joke on Shido-san and get him drunk, and make him sing, tonight. Well, mainly Shido-san, but I think they're willing to settle for anyone else…" 

"Our cruel parents," Hitomi groans. "What have we done to deserve this?" 

Yamato turns to me. "That's it, Satsu, you can't disagree with me now. They deserve a prank. A good one." 

I'm staring, again. But it's just a little, now, because I can feel myself…tempted to… 

"All right, Yamato-kun, what did you come up with?" Taki speaks up. My stare transfers to her, and then I give in. Screw what I said about level-headedness earlier, the adults do deserve something for planning to do this to us. 

It feels so good to be planning a trick again. 

**…---…**

In the middle of our conversation, Keisuke taps my shoulder. "Oi. Satsu. Listen to this." 

I turn. "What?" He's holding a string, and looking quite pleased with something. "Spit it out." 

"Our mothers are discussing cooking the food," the kid says. I grimace. I'm glad Natsumi-san, Himiko-san, HEVN-san and Ren-san cook with Okasan during Christmas. I've tasted her solo cooking, once…I'd rather listen to Otosan sing. Maybe. 

"You're mean to your Okasan," Keisuke says impishly, and I give him a look that basically means just get on with it. He grins, and says, "They're planning to go back to the Midou and Amano house because most of the ingredients are there. In about an hour. They'll be back in time for the dinner. Duh, it can't start without them…" 

"Which means," Yamato puts in excitedly. "We'll have around…three hours to make our dads forget the karaoke. Better yet, to get that thing out of here and into a less dangerous area." 

"You really are bored, aren't you?" Taki observes. Oh, now she's being cautious? Too bad, I'm on a roll, and we're dong something outlandish this Christmas, whatever the consequences. Our parents usually laugh at us, since it's Christmas. 

Usually. 

"Un." Keisuke nods in reply to Yamato's question. "They're planning to take some of the younger kids with them…" 

"But I want to stay!" Big interruption from Michiko, Reiko, and Hige here. As they're the youngest from the families, they're the ones classified as "the younger kids". 

Yamato leans towards them, his face all conspirational and excited. "No, you go. Listen, here's what you do. You three are going to delay them, in any way you can, so that they don't get here too soon. Got it? But don't get underfoot too often, coz then they'll know something's up." 

"Besides, you should have mercy on our mommies," Ban puts in cheekily. I roll my eyes. Like he does. 

This cheers up the kids considerably. Hitomi asks, then, when we start putting our plan into action. 

Exactly at that moment, the karaoke booms again. Apparently, they weren't able to wrest it away from Emishi…and it sounds like he's trying to get Juubei-san to sing with him. Poor doctor… 

"The sooner, the better for humanity," I say solemnly. 

**To be continued...**

**1** _Oyaji_ - "Old man". A not-that-formal (or respectful) way to call your father. Hey, it's Ban's kid, what do you expect? :) Yamato does love his father, though.

**A/N:** Yes, I feel evil. n.n Hopefully I'll push through with this and actually get to the good part...although the grownups won't be so major here. It is so much fun torturing them, though. n.n 

Last two or three parts will be up...during the Christmas season. n.n See you later...XD 

**limelie**: Correction: I start MAKING Christmas gifts in May. Shopping comes...well, mid-November or early December. :) Here are Shido-kun's kids. Nyahaha. XD 

**EffyDurach**: Really? You're birthday's on the 24th? COOL! You were born on Christmas Eve! :D

**Atropos' Knife**: Happy wrapping, Atropos-san... :D I've considered writing, yes, but the original stuff I have are more in line of "Promise", so targets are pre-teens or teens. Oddly, I can only write short stories in fanfiction and not original things...they all tend to be rather long. :) Yap, I have a nice family. I can share, if you like. :) Hehehe. 

Thank you, too, to the others who reviewed "Tradition" and the many other stuff I wrote...And yes, I managed to finish wrapping. Now Riyuji's cramming. XD 


	3. Part III: First Half

**A/N:** _Yup, I'm aware this could have been one, long one-shot...but isn't it much more fun this way? XD _

I don't own the Get Backers.

**Part Three: First Half **

"Satsu!" My mother's voice drifts high and clear across the lawns. "Satsu, come here, please!"

I get to my feet, thankful she can't see us. We look a little bit too much like conspirators, huddled in a circle at the base of the tree. "Coming, Kaasan!" I call back.

Natsumi-san's voice follows. "Bright Teshi, Yamato, and Hitomi with you!"

I turn to the other three. "You heard her. Everyone else, stay here, all right? If you can, smoothen out what we've thought of. But keep alert, we don't want to be caught."

Yamato gets up too, as do Hitomi and Teshichan. "Teshi, you stay behind with Hitomi. And look normal, not like you're hiding something."

"You stop looking like you're overflowing with mischief. Your Kaasan's good at catching you when you're like that."

"She's right," I smirk, and run away grinning as the other dives to pummel me.

**…---…**

"Take care of the house, all right?" Kaasan says, a hand on my arm. Raucous laughter bursts from the living room, along with some bits of colorful language—Otosan, it seems, and Ban-san, of course. Kaasan winces. "As you can see, your father and his friends are not the best for the job, right now."

I smile and lean down to kiss her cheek. I'm nearly otosan's height—tall for sixteen. Yamato's catching up fast. Not so sure how that happened, since Himiko-san's a bit on the short side, and Ban-san's the shortest of the men. By an inch. And minus the hair. "All right, Kaasan."

My mother looks up at me, her blind eyes for a moment almost keen. I hope I'm not tensing under her fingers. Kaasan may look gentle, but I can tell you, she's one tough mother. Oddly, she's sort of Otosan's opposite. He's got a hard exterior, but if you know him, he's actually a big softie. Maybe that's how he gets along with the animals, and Ginji-san. Ginji-san—you just gotta admire him. I've never seen him become Thunder Emperor, but apart from Otosan he's the man I've got the most respect for.

All the grown-up men, though, can be really dense at times. (Hitomi tells me I can be really dense, too. That's unfair.) That's why they're easier to prank than our mothers. Maybe they're too used to real fights to notice harmless tricks. The thought makes me a little sad, in spite of its advantages.

All our mothers have a sixth sense when it comes to us. Kaasan's the sharpest, in spite of her handicap. She's directing her attention at me, hard, and I can feel myself tensing now. Then, she smiles. "Whatever you're planning," she whispers softly. "Don't make it _too_ destructive."

I grin. Yeah, our mothers have a sixth sense when it comes to us, but it isn't always much of an obstacle.

Natsumi-san and Ren-san are giving Teshichan and Hitomi last-minute instructions. HEVN-san went to get the youngest kids. Yamato's waiting for Himiko-san, who's just coming out of the room, rolling her eyes. "Boys," she mutters as yet another male voice warbles not a Christmas carol, but something remarkably like a beerhouse song.

"Hey, _I'm_ a boy," Yamato protests, from where he's leaning against the wall.

Himiko gives him a slight glare—aimed upwards, as he towers a good six or seven inches above her. "Yes, you are," she says tartly. "I know. Don't be a smart-aleck. I get enough from your father."

Yamato snickers and bows, before also giving her a peck on the cheek. "Aa, aa."

She's still eyeing him sternly, but there's a smile lurking just beneath. "I have just one word for you: BEHAVE." She lifts a warning finger. "That goes for you and your brothers. And Amano Ban. I'm not sure leaving you four here all together is a good idea."

Yamato spouts off something reassuring—a bigmouth, and a bit of a smooth-talker, like his father. Only difference, what he says doesn't want to make you kill him. Teshichan comes up and talks to Himiko-san, too: charmer, like _her_ father. But unlike him, if she wants to, she can fake it. No one's caught her at it yet.

As the five women and Reiko, Michiko and Hige get into the car (with Himiko-san driving) I murmur in an aside to Yamato and Teshichan. "How can you keep your faces straight in times like that?"

"Practice," Teshichan says impishly.

Yamato, on the other hand, gives a careless shrug. "Oh, she knows we're up to something." He grins. "She just won't say anything until she can prove it."

Hitomi gives an energetic nod, eyes sparkling mischief. "Well, that's good. Shall we go?"

**…---…**

I try not to grin too widely as Yamato and I enter the living room. I spot everyone right away—Otosan's seated on the couch, and wonder of wonders, Ban-san's on the same couch, on the opposite end. Ginji's in the huge armchair. Kazuki-san's seated at a table, behind the couch, along with Juubei-san, Paul-san, and Akabane-san. Emishi-san is—horror of horrors—dancing in front of the TV. I think it's an aerobics video on now. Shudder. Where the hell did they dig that up?

"What's he doing?" Juubei-san asks the people around him. He reconsiders his words. "Wait—do I want to know?"

"Give it _up_, Emishi!" Ban-san howls. Ginji-san's laughing too hard to say anything.

Otosan's rubbing his head like he's getting a migraine. "Emishi…stop it, you idiot!"

"But Shido-kun, this is such FUN!" Emishi declares, doing a little jump and leap. Oh God. Oh my…he's pulling Otosan to his feet and trying to make him dance, too! "Like this, Shido-kun!"

Ban-san laughs out loud. "Come on, monkey-man, don't be so stiff!"

"Shut up, snake bastard!" Otosan snarls. I snicker.

Yamato cocks an eyebrow, striding into full view. "Oyaji, Shido-san, you're scaring Satsu." Ban looks up and grins at him, and Yamato grins back. I smile. Both father and son have been accused of being over-confident, arrogant, and sometimes cold, and at first glance on a normal day you'd think Yamato were a rude little brat and Ban-san a loud-mouthed father, but that's only if you don't know them. In spite of the many fights they have, Yamato and Ban-san are really close.

Otosan groans, and scuttles away from the exuberant Joker. "Oh, sure. Embarrass me in front of my son."

Ginji-san waves. "Hi, Satsu-kun! Come in!" Everyone else calls out greetings, both to me and to Yamato. Akabane-san gestures to the chair beside him, but I decline. Self-preservation.

"Otosan…" I come in and flop onto the floor, at the foot of the couch. "I pity you. Greatly."

Kazuki-san smiles. "You have an understanding son, Shido-san."

Otosan grins, and says, "That's only because he's had Emishi babysit him once to many times."

I laugh. It's certainly true.

Yamato, in the mean time, has gone over to Paul. "Master, can I have a drink?" he asks, loud and clear.

Ban-san's head snaps around and he fixes one bright blue eye on Yamato. "Kid, you're fifteen. No."

Yamato stares back and says, without batting an eyelash. "You out-drank hakufu**(1)** when you were fifteen.**(2)** "

Ban-san looks surprised. "Hey, how did you know that?"

Ginji-san laughs. "You told him, Ban-chan."

Ban-san groans. "Oh. Yeah." Everyone else laughs, and Yamato snickers. Akabane-san smiles. "Your son seems to want to take after you, Midou-kun."

"Not a good idea," Paul-san chips in. Ban snorts, and eyes Yamato again, a faint smirk on his face. "I only did that because I first drank when I was thirteen." Otosan hoots in disbelief, and Ban-san shoots him a haughty look that says, _It's true._ "Which was, I discovered, way too young. As is fifteen. Maybe in a year or two." His smirk widens. "Besides, your mother would kill me."

"Make you sit an hour in a room with degeneration perfume, wouldn't she?" Otosan taunts. Ban-san seems to bristle, an angry snake, and Otosan grins. "Not like there's much left to degenerate."

_Uh oh._ I see the opening, even as Ban-san smirks. "And what about you, monkey-man?"

"Shut up," Otosan retorts. I grin.

By this time, Emishi's flopped onto the floor, beside me. "Whew! I'm tired."

"I wonder why," Otosan mutters sarcastically.

I suddenly feel Emishi poking me in the side. "Hey, Satsu-kun, are you or Yamato planning to catch anyone under the mistletoe tonight?"

Both of us stare. "_What?_"

There's a sizzling little jolt, and Emishi yelps. Ginji-san's staring calmly at him, no trace of blue electricity on his hands but with an evil little glint in his eyes. "You're forgetting, Emishi, that the only ones either Yamato-kun or Satsu-kun can "catch under the mistletoe", are…"

"Our daughters," Kazuki-san chimes in. I roll my eyes and catch Yamato doing the same thing—it's not like we wanted to do anything in the first place—and both men shoot amused glances at me.

"If either of the boys do anything, I would be very surprised. Perhaps their upbringing…?" Oh, Akabane-san can be evil. Look at him smiling all eerily there, while Otosan and Ban-san react.

Otosan jerks a thumb at Ban-san. "Hey, watch out for Yamato. 'That's his kid."

Yamato's about to protest, but Ban-san's smirking. "Why, is Satsu as clueless with females as his father?"

I don't think I'll get mad, as the insult's not really aimed at me. Otosan's red in the face and beginning to growl, angrily. Unfortunately, I think our mothers made our fathers promise not to fight in front of us kids. I'd like to think that Yamato and I are out of that category…just once, I want to see them brawl. From Paul-san and HEVN-san's descriptions, it sounds like a lot of fun. All right, I have an evil sense of humor, so sue me.

Under the rest of the bantering that follows, I see Yamato shoot me a glance that says, when? I close my eyes, and lean back a little, looking casual. Any…moment…now.

All the adults jump as there's a far-off yell, and Kazuki-san gets to feet, frowning. "That sounded like Keisuke…"

Teshichan and Hitomi burst into the room, panting like they've been running, and looking panicked. Woah, those two are good actresses. "Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" Both their fathers are at alert, and they gaze up with wide, fear-filled eyes. "Help Keisuke, and the others!" Hitomi gasps out. "Ayame was showing them the pregnant lioness, and Ban or Ginji or Yuji must have said something wrong because the lioness attacked and now Keisuke's trying to shield them with his strings and…"

The important thing with doing a prank, is discover and use every resource. I really, hope though, that Sharra—the pregnant lioness, and mother to Ayame's favorite lioness Kiera (there are three lions in our house, two females and one male)—is just pretending. In case, I get to my feet.

Otosan and Kazuki-san are up and running, and Ban-san's following fast. Emishi grabs his whip and runs, Ginji gets up to follow. Juubei-san, Paul-san and Akabane-san stay: I think Kazuki-san told them to. Ginji-san's at the door…

Teshichan's "so upset", she lets off sparks...oh, look, she's right beside the socket where the TV, VCD, and karaoke are plugged in. I see smoke. Interesting.

Ginji-san turns and leaps to her. "Teshi, be careful!"

I hear Yamato talking loudly to Paul-san, but keep my eyes focused slightly on the TV. There, barely, I detect the flicker of Hitomi's wrist, and see a few faint threads attach themselves to the appliances. Good, Hitomi. Ginji-san's telling Teshichan, "Calm down, chibi, calm down. Let's go check on them now, okay? Hitomi-chan, please check if the TV's not busted."

Hitomi nods. "Hai, Ginji-san."

I feel a prickling at the back of my neck, and I turn slightly. Paul-san's busy convincing Yamato he can't have a drink—looks like it isn't a diversion anymore—and Juubei-san's head is turned towards them, too. But Akabane-san's looking in my direction, and his weird purple eyes meet mine, for a while. Then he turns away, and I see a different sort of tilt to his smile.

Eegh. Creepy. I grab Yamato by the collar and drag him after me. "Give it up, baka," I say. "I wanna check on the others."

**…---…**

Ban and Ginji are sticking their heads into the mattress of my futon, smothering their laughter. "It—was—funny," they gasp out, and Teshichan shushes them, eyes dancing. "Our dads might hear!"

Taki's giggling, too, and Aya's trying to stop laughing and start scowling. "Not for me," she puts in. "I had to get most of it. 'Fuyuki Ayame, _how many times_ have I told you **not** to bother any pregnant, nesting, or just-given-birth animal!"

"Only a couple of hundred times," Taki says, and giggles again as Ayame shoots a glare at her. Idly, I think how different they look—Ayame looks more like Kaasan, and Taki like Otosan. It's a little funny.

I raise my eyebrow at my little sisters. "Sharra _was_ pretending, right?"

"Hai, hai," Ayame waves a confident hand. "She didn't tell Otosan, though. Kept grumbling about misbehaving human cubs and how they should be taught manners." She glances at Yuji. "But really, you were pretty annoying. If I'd have been Sharra, I wouldn't have been _pretending_ to attack you anymore."

"He has lots of practice," Ginji chortles, and Yuji immediately jumps on him and tries to pound him. Ban pulls him off. "Quit it, twerp."

Teshichan sighs and stops the brawl about to begin, and Yamato darts a questioning look at Ayame. "Exactly what did you tell them to make them agree with you?"

"Um…" Ayame twists her fingers together nervously.

Taki snickers. "Basically everything. Meaning, that Otosan's going to sing and all."

Yamato laughs, and I grin. "Looks like the animals don't like his singing either."

Hitomi and Keisuke glance up from where they're fiddling with my computer. "Done," they call proudly. String technique is something they've inherited from their dad. Computer know-how—almost as much as MakubeX-san, who might drop by later—is from Ren-san. And when they put the two together, electronics are a piece of cake. Who knew string could be a great substitute for cable wire?

"All right," Yamato says, rubbing his hands together and going over to them. "Just a few more minutes…"

I grin again, a little more evilly this time. "And, we're all set."

_**To be continued…**_

**(1)**_ hakufu_ – from what I could find, "uncle"

**(2)** Inspired by…or taken from the Just100 drabble "Live and Learn" by mullenkamp. Hope you don't mind… n.n;;

**A/N:** I hope I'll have the last two (I think) parts up before January. I hope. n.n;; Oh well! If I'm not, it's because I'm at the beach with my family. Whee... XD

**limelie**: I agree. Shido is...bad. Very. Lookie, Riyuji's on the phone right now. Say Hi, Yuji!

**Atropos' Knife**: Oh, when Riyuji and I heard it, we were like, "YAAAH!" and then, "Gregorian Chant!" Our vision was Shido in a hooded monk's clothes. :D Fun.

Atropos, you just gave me an idea... XD yehey!

I don't think Satsu and Yamato would take kindly to being called adorable. XD But from me, thanks!

**hikari**: I put it already in the first chapter, but anyway: Midou children are Yamato, Ginji, Yuji, and Michiko; Amano children are Teshichan, Ban, and Reiko; Fuyuki children are Satsu, Ayame, Taki, and Hige; Fuuchoin children are Hitomi and Keisuke. Hope that helped!

**Hyoni**: (re: wrapping) thanks! :D thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this part!

**whyFel**: Why yes, whyFel, I **am** crazy. And proud of it. :) Wheeee! Have you read "Where Do Babies Come From?" (No, I'm not advertising! XP) That's clear proof. It's also proof of what happens if you put me together with my siamese brain. :)

...Lord, with those suggestions? I think you're crazy too. :) That's a compliment! Trust me!

**obssdGB**: Hah, have you heard the 2nd OST? Juubei and Emishi don't sing, but... -smirks- Ban-sama is injured. His son isn't better than him! Just...different. XD Nyahaha.

**virgo-princess93**: Maybe. Maybe not. :) We'll seeeee!

**marbles**: Haven't you heard his image song? 0.o LISTEN TO IT! It's called "Evil Eyes" Ban sings really well! And so does Akabane, actually. Natsumi's the one who sings the first GB ending song. :) If you're brave enough, listen to Shido's image song, Beastmaster (I think). Brace yourself first. :)

**Yami Neko Tenshi**: Hehe, if you like, Nekomi. Ya, last time was a bit much, but anyway. Continue "Venom", alrighty? :)


	4. Part IV: Second Half

**A/N: **_I'm only telling you two things. AMV, and booby trap. Nyahahahaha!_

**Part IV: Second Half **

Remember, discover and learn every resource.

In a while, our greatest one is supposed to come in in a few seconds. Ah…there's the tapping at the window now.

Crows are very intelligent creatures. And rodents are, in their own fashion, too. I explained to the animals what to do and where to go, and they understood perfectly (but Ayame was the one who convinced the crow to carry two mice on its back.)

The crow drops a bundle on the bed, and the two mice jump off and run to me, noses twitching, while Aya picks the bird up and preens its glossy black feathers lovingly. I grin and throw two lumps of cheese at the mice. "Thanks," I say. Looks like mice _are _capable of picking locks, given the right instructions. I only hope they re-locked the cabinet. And that they won't try the trick anywhere else.

Hitomi looks at them wonderingly. "They _did _do it."

I smirk. "I told you they're sensitive enough to avoid your father's string traps."

Yamato's grinning from ear to ear as he unties the bundle (a joint effort by the crow and the mice) and reads the labels on the videotapes inside. "These are all the right ones too."

"That's thanks to this pretty one here," Ayame croons, rubbing the crow gently on the head with a thumb. She really loves the animals. "She's the one who can recognize letters, almost."

Taki chuckles and winks at the crow as it turns inquiringly in her direction. "You don't know what you just assisted in," she tells it jokingly.

The crow releases a croak much like laughter, and bobs its head back.

Teshichan pulls out her videocam from its bag. "We're lucky I brought this."

"Aa, we are," I say, as Keisuke takes it from her and hooks it to the computer.

Ban pokes at her. "Tell the truth, neechan. You were hoping to spot blackmail today."

Teshichan grins at him. "This is so much better."

"Honestly, are you sure you're not related to my father?" Hitomi asks, amused.

Ginji bounces up and down on his bed. "Can we _watch _a bit before we start anything? Please?"

"I guess so," Keisuke concedes, and fiddles around with the keyboard as Hitomi selects a tape and slips it into the videocam.

In a moment, the media player pops up, and a video starts to play. We stare, for one long, long moment. And then we have to really try hard not to laugh hysterically and risk being heard downstairs.

"Oh God…Hitomi…your father is _evil…_" Yuji gasps out.

I can't keep my face straight. "This is too perfect," I chortle.

Yamato slaps me on the back, and when I look I see pure mischievous glee on his face. What…

"I have another idea," he says excitedly. "A good one. Really. It's worth re-planning everything…"

When he told me what it was, my face was practically cracking with the size of the grin I had. "Oh, we won't have to re-plan. Your idea just made everything better."

…**---…**

Nearly time…

Keisuke's in position, giving me a thumbs-up as he fixes a few strings to a speaker. It's an old trick he learned from his father. Yamato, Teshichan, and Hitomi are in the room, too. Aya, Taki, Ban, Ginji and Yuji have all gone downstairs (_somehow_ managing silence while doing so) to set up. As soon as she's done, Teshichan will follow to make sure they've done things properly. Hopefully, she'll also go unnoticed.

Voices drift from the speaker. "Come on, Shido-kun, just a few songs!" Emishi, loud and clear.

"A minute ago it was _one _song. Now it's a few?" Otosan's annoyed, obviously. Funnily, it sounds like there's a bit of panic in his voice, too.

"Monkey man, we all know you can't sing, so why afraid to show it?" Ouch, low blow, Ban-san! Watch out next time I decide to prank you…even if I sort of agree…yeah. Anyway, over the angry bickering that follows, I can hear Ginji-san trying to separate the two.

"Girls, how's it going?" Yamato asks.

Teshichan waves a hand, before tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Nearly done. Just wait."

"Better hurry," Keisuke says, looking at the speaker with a small expression of trepidation on his face. "I think they're nearly convincing him to sing."

"Gah!" Yamato bounds over to the computer. "Come on, what's taking you so long?"

"Come on, Shido-san, how bad can it be?" If Kazuki-san's trying to be pacifying it's not working, because I'm pretty sure Otosan's glaring even as he answers, "You, Kazuki, should know."

That sneaky annaiya, I can hear the grin in his voice as he…oh no, I think he's turning on the karaoke. "Let's try a few Christmas carols, first. They shouldn't be too hard."

Keisuke and Hitomi both groan. "Tou-chan! What are you doing?!" Keisuke's muffled exclamation comes through the hands over his face.

"Teshi, how much longer?" I ask.

"Wait, wait…all right, Hitomi-chan, just smoothen it out and then it'll be ready. I'll go down now. I'm supposed to send the crow to tell you when it's all set, right?"

"Yeah. Go already!"

As she disappears out my door and down the stairs, Keisuke suddenly backs away from the speaker. "Guys, watch out."

"What—" Yamato and I begin, before a blast of Christmas-y trumpets and polyphonic piano comes out, in the unmistakable tune of…

"_Jooooooy to the world, the Lord has come…_"

"Yaaah!!" Yamato jams a pillow over the speaker.

Keisuke grabs another pillow and stuffs it over his head. "He doesn't even need the speaker!" he cries. "They put the volume on its freaking loudest!"

"_Let earth, receeiiive, her King…"_ Hitomi and I clap our hands over our ears, wincing. "Stop it!" Hitomi says. "I can't concentrate!"

That song's nice, but Otosan kinda didn't hit the first note. Okay, make that he tried it about five pitches too high and his voice cracked. Aaagh… He didn't get any of the other notes, either…

Ban-san and Ginji-san are laughing like mad. I can really hate them now. I think I can hear Paul-san, Juubei-san, and Akabane-san trying not to laugh in the background. I really believe they're more like trying not to get involved, though.

"That song's not really for your voice, Shido-kun. Here, try ano—yaaagh! Ouch!" Sounds like Otosan threw Emishi into the door. Serves him right.

"Shido-san, try another one. Here." Even through the muffled speaker, we can hear the buttons as Kazuki-san pushes them. Honestly, you're mad…

"Hitomi! Hurry it _up!_ I don't know what they gave Tou-chan to make him _do _that!" Keisuke hisses.

"Almost done, shut up!" his sister snaps, fingers flying over mouse and keyboard. Woah, I think a vein's starting to throb in her forehead.

"I don't know _why_ I'm letting you do this." I don't know why you're letting them either, Otosan! Why do you sound so freaking calm?

"Gooo, Shido-kun!" How did Emishi recover so fast?

"Shut up." Music plays again, a slow-ish melody. Otosan's voice booms out, still horribly off-key. "_Chestnuuuts, roasting, on an open fire…"_

"They're nuts!" Yamato groans, and I agree, my face twisting into despair. If you're going to make him sing, at least nothing with high notes!

Ban-san and Ginji-san are really not helping. Their laughter's the one hysterical now. Remind me to get Akabane-san to help me take revenge on them. Maybe their wives, too. Yeah. And I'll pull Kazuki-san into the victims list and get Ren-san on my side.

A crow flaps through the window and onto my shoulder. It basically tells me that Ayame is getting annoyed and suffering a lot, so can we please get our butts moving and push through with it already.

"We're just waiting for _her_!" I retort, jabbing my finger at Hitomi, just as she jabs the "enter" key with an exultant, "Done!"

"Oyaji, you're an idiot!" I hear Yamato exclaim. Ban-san has apparently crowed, "I know the perfect song!" dashing forward and switching the music of the karaoke before anyone could stop him.

"Neechan!" Keisuke runs to Hitomi. "Connect it already."

"Tapping into the system…" Hitomi types a few more things. "Got it. Play!"

We wait with mounting anticipation as Otosan begins to…"sing."

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell swing, and jingle bell---_what the hell?!"

Hitomi and Keisuke burst out laughing, and Yamato leans back, a look of pure satisfaction crossing his face. The same look is on mine, as on the screen a clip of Emishi doing his weird, octopus-like floppy dance appears. In a couple of seconds, he's dogpiled by a bunch of animals that try to tear at his clothes. Emishi picks himself up and runs offscreen howling and protesting, and hounded all the way. In the background, Otosan's grinning maniacally.

Teshichan has great talent in making videos. AMV's, mostly. With the videotapes we "borrowed" from Kazuki-san, can you imagine what delightful blackmail she came up with? Remember, our source is one of the top informers in Shinjuku. Although he doesn't know it yet.

The video goes surprisingly well with "Jingle Bell Rock," too.

Look, it's Ban-san trying to make a move on Himiko-san and getting fried to a crisp in the process. The caption there, which I swear Teshichan didn't put, says "Not as good a ladykiller as he thinks." Himiko-san looks nineteen, there. That explains it…

Oh, and it's Emishi getting slapped by an eighteen-year-old Ren-san as _he _tries to make a move on _her…_ (Teshichan inserted a huge blinking "BUSTED!" at the top of that clip…)

There's Natsumi-san beating up Ban-san and Ginji-san in ping pong…gosh, they're pathetic…

Drunk Emishi with a lei, ukulele, and hula skirt. He's pretty wasted. Look at the dance…wait, don't. It's disturbing.

Kazuki-san in a tutu?! Heck, that's priceless! Even if it's apparently some undercover mission! (Yamato's making some smart remark about how pink is his color)

Hey, now it's a nurse uniform!

As per agreement, there's plenty of Emishi and nearly none of Otosan. Teshichan couldn't resist snatching a clip of Ban-san and Otosan squabbling, though. She inserted more blinking text: "Give me back my teddy bear!"

Oh my God…it's Ban-san and Emishi mooning the videocam! (Teshichan!) Hitomi shrieks and covers her eyes, both in horror and amusement, and Keisuke, Yamato, and I are _howling _now.

The stunned silence from the speaker is broken by Ban-san's outraged "What the--!" and Kazuki-san's "How--!"

"Yamato, c'mon!" In a split second, we're flying into the servant's stairway, and into the hidden rooms where the maids and butlers wait for their cues during big functions.

There are several well-hidden peepholes in the walls, for them to see outside. We stop at the room just outside the living room, in time to see the door fly open and Kazuki-san, Emishi, Otosan, and Ban-san (dragging Ginji-san along with him) bursting out.

Across the room are Midou Ginji and Amano Ban, grinning naughtily at them for all they're worth. Then they turn and run.

"Come back here!" several voices roar, and the adults rush across the room.

CRASH. The room with the just-waxed and polished marble floor. Somehow, the rags got left in very strategic places. Look at the men fall all over themselves. Wow, that looked painful.

"Ban! Ginji!" You can hear the little devils laughing and running away.

The men are up surprisingly fast, and they run out into the next room (well…some of them are hobbling) and into the main hall…out the front door…

THUMP. A couple of yelps. "Gah! Cold!" Now, that was probably the flock of crows dropping a bunch of old Christmas décor—wreaths, to be more specific—and a couple of buckets of ice cubes on several unsuspecting heads. Good one, Taki, you convinced them.

More curses, more kid laughter, more running. I nod to Yamato. "It's time!" We slip out of the servant hidey-hole and make our way carefully across the polished floor and into the living room.

And stop short. Paul-san's looking out the window, laughing quietly to himself (from the sound, Taki, Ban and Ginji have successfully led the adults across the lawn with the sprinklers on full force—Teshichan's work.) Juubei-san's sipping quietly at a beer, apparently having decided not to ask, and Akabane's looking straight at us and smiling. Oops. I forgot to count all the men when they ran out the room.

Oh, MakubeX-san's here, too. Yamato and I grin a little at him, a little uncertain. Would they let us get away with this…?

"You know," MakubeX-san says mildly, gesturing to the TV (that's currently showing Emishi trying to get Juubei-san to do the Macarena) "I've got more stuff like that. You could have asked me to help."

Yamato and I break into wide grins. "It was kinda spur-of-the-moment," I tell him.

Yamato walks over to the karaoke and quickly unplugs it, but I pause before I go to help. "Um…you won't rat on us, will you?"

Akabane's chuckling quietly. "I'd say they had it coming. Don't you agree, Paul-san?"

Paul-san's smirking and nodding as he looks out the window. "Hai, they did. Oh, and I'm with MakubeX, you two. I have lots of stuff like that, too. Tell me next time if you need some."

"I can just say that I didn't see anything," Juubei-san adds.

We grin, say thanks, and rush out the room, the dreaded karaoke set at our mercy and in our hands.

…**---…**

We stash the set in the servant hidey-hole, and creep back up the stairs quietly. There's a spew of angry monkey-chatter from outside, and several cries and howls from the men. I don't know why at least half a tribe of monkeys (one with a huge scar across its eye) visit for at least a month from time to time (something about "paying tribute" to Otosan), but I do know it's something to do with Ban-san and Ginji-san. And it hasn't escaped my notice that the two avoid the place where the monkeys stay while they're here. So…I suggested that part, yes.

We slide the door shut and quietly cross the hallway. Turning the corner, we reach the door of my room…and stop.

Otosan's there, blocking the path, hands on hips and glaring at us. Hitomi and Keisuke are peering out of my doorway, both looking sort of scared.

_Oops._ I gulp as I see a strange glint in my father's eye. _Busted. _

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N 2: **Obviously, I wasn't able to finish it in time for Christmas. Well, for the Christmas season, yes. I'll try to have the last part up tomorrow. If my dad allows me on the internet. :)

Can I just share to the Pinoys...Wielder (NonEntity) and I came up with something before, when we were bored, about Shido serenading Madoka (referred to in first chapter. Ban goaded him into it, if you want to know.). And for some odd reason, we pictured him singing "Harana". With the guitar and everything. (Lyrics--> "Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago, at nagsisintunado sa kaba..." were just too fitting) When we reached "Puno ang langit ng bituin" we started cracking up...Can you imagine Shido singing that? And Wielder could somehow imagine Yamato possessing Ban and forcing him to do the same for Himiko to make her happy or something, and a lot of other random stuff with Ginji and Kazuki and Natsumi and Ren got inserted...Riyuji and Kampana kept staring at us. Yeah.

**hikari**: Sorry I wasn't able to update so soon...but anyway! Here's chapter four, and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Atropos' Knife: **Have a good holiday! I'll leave you to judge if the idea was too evil. I have to thank you, by the way, for helping me come up with the bulk of the kids' prank. Which was Emishi-torture. :) Riyuji says "Merry Christmas," too. Bye!

**marbles: **Natsumi sang "Ichibyou no Rifurein". Basta, the first ending song. :) Look for "Evil Eyes" (Ban's image song) and "Shi no Jundo" (Akabane's image song). If you want to be brave, look for Shido's image song (Beastmaster). Have a nice time... :D

**virgo-princess93**: No Friendster, sorry...And I hope this chapter was good. Had a kinda hard time writing it. n.n;; Tip: READ a lot. Of good books. It helps when you write, because you learn from them.

**Alicorna: **Heyo! Uh, I put in Chapter 1 and the previous chapter the list of kids. Is it okay if you backtrack to those to get the listing? -pokes fingers together- kinda lazy to rewrite... :D sorry! But in this chapter it's easier to keep track, since only five are really in action. Sorry, see,I come from a place where kids of that number (and reunions with kids running all over the place) are common... :D haha.

Oh, I saw you reviewed for "The Promise." :D Thanks! I'll answer your questions when I put up the next chapter of that fic. Sometime in mid-Jan, probably. And I think your penname and its origin are cool. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**limelie**: Nope, they don't like the singing at all. To be perfectly honest, though, after a while, your ears get used to his singing. :D Did you fall off your chair this time? Don't hurt yourself, apo! :D

**Yami Neko Tenshi: **All right, I'll look out for it. :D Haha. Oh may GAD, Shido in friar clothes and shaved head? You are SO something else. XD Interesting....anyone care to draw that?


	5. Part V: The Aftermath

**A/N: **_Ehehe...sorry it took long. :D _

**Part V: The Aftermath**

I watch as Otosan politely sends Keisuke and HItomi out of the room, stops the video on the computer, and seats himself on the computer chair, folding his arms with a scarily final air.

He looks at Yamato pointedly as more howls—monkey and human—sound precariously near my window.

"Er…sir? Will you save oya—my father from those monkeys?" Yamato asks, a little gingerly. I don't blame him. Otosan—doesn't look like he's going to go easy on me right now.

"Ayame should be the one to do that, not me," Otosan says in a flat voice. Agh, it looks bad. "Go to her. I want to talk to Satsu alone."

Yamato's expression looks set. "Sir, it wasn't mainly him…"

"Yamato, go."

"We weren't targeting _you, _sir, honest."

Is that a smile…? Maybe not. "You," Otosan turns to look fully at Yamato, with a stare remarkably like a stern, kingly eagle. "Are as tenacious as your father. If you really want me to, I can talk to you after. But I want to talk to Satsu now, alone."

Yamato throws me a look that says _Crap…sorry. _Then he leaves. I sigh, and somehow can't look up when Otosan turns back to me. Much good my height and age do to me now, why do I feel six instead of sixteen?

"Well?"

"I'm sorry," I begin, and it's true. I am.

"Explain how you did it."

My head jerks up. _Did I understand the question…? _"Huh?"

His expression is neutral. "Explain how."

So I do. Carefully. How we came up with the whole thing, what we did, since when we began planning it, etc. I _think _he'd find it amusing—if I only don't tell him WHY we did it.

"Why did you do it?"

Aaagh. He had to ask.

"Er.."

His eyes pin me with gray, unyielding steel. "Why?"

I really, really don't want to answer.

But I know Otosan despises hiding.

"The karaoke," I mumble.

"Ah." Wha—he sounds amused! I look up and see the tiniest of smiles hovering just at his mouth. "I thought so."

I'm about to speak, now, but he clears his throat and says, "Now, more to the point…Thank you."

My jaw drops. "What?!"

Gak, he's definitely amused now. "Thank you." His mouth twists wryly. "All of you."

"But…Otosan…" I sputter.

He shrugs. "I didn't want to sing," he says calmly. "I like music, but not making it. I know I have no talent, so why spoil something so beautiful?" His eyes soften, and I know he's thinking of Kaasan. He really is a softy.

Then he rolls them. "Unfortunately, that stupid Emishi can't really understand that."

"You're not that bad," I blurt out, trying to make him feel better. Or make me feel better.

He gives me a look—the one that lets me know he'd be raising his eyebrows if he had any—and I trail off, and grin. "Fine."

"There is something I would like to imprint on your mind, though." He shifts position and leans forward, elbows on his knees. I relax a little, even when he looks up.

"While I am glad for your ingenious minds, I have to remind you that the talents you children have—as well as the techniques we teach you—are not trivial things." He looks and sounds really serious, and—a bit remorseful?—now. "I pray that none of you will ever need to know how to use them in life-or-death situations. But with our histories, and that cursed city…" _Mugenjou. _In spite of myself, I shudder, and I don't know if he notices. "…It is highly unlikely." He sighs. "You remember the Mirokus, when they came to hunt down Yukihiko-san and Mi—Ban?" I nod. That, I can't forget, even if it _was _long ago. "You remember it took months before the Mirokus finally made peace. And let me tell you, that grudge was alive years before your mother and I even met." Yes, I knew this. I remember how worried the Midous and Amanos had always looked, at that time, and how long Ban-san and Ginji-san were out of the house. Himiko-san and Natsumi-san only stayed home to guard the kids, and Otosan was always on standby during those nights, in case. "We have other enemies, other unfinished businesses. It may only be a matter of time before they use you children against us—this goes for all of you, my children, Kazuki's children, Ban's children, Ginji's children. To tell the complete truth, we're surprised no one's tried to kidnap you yet. Surprised, but grateful.

"It is true, your talents have not much use in daily life. What else can you do? They are certainly ideal and useful in pranks. But, Satsu—you must learn to respect them. They may save your lives someday." His smile looks self-reproachful. "I'm just sorry I…we, couldn't give any of you a safe future, but…"

"I stop him. "'Tosan.." It comes out a mumble. He stops and looks inquiringly at me. I hesitate, but plow on. What he' saying is true, all of it. I know all the stories, and I know none of them (well…except Ban-san's when he's bragging, maybe) are exaggerations. Maybe they couldn't give us a safe future, but there are many more things they have given us, and are always giving us, that we should be grateful for. At least if being their children means inheriting their troubles, they're teaching us to fight so that we survive. My father, and his friends, never led normal childhood lives. And yet they are able to give this to us. And… "I'm proud to be your son."

He looks surprised, then gratified, and smiles. I do, too. I never told him that. I guess it's about time I did.

"I'm glad to hear that," he says warmly, and a little dryly. Then he gets back to business again. "What I mean to say is, don't use your powers for unnecessary things. Like tricks. No matter how…um, _good _your intentions are."

The door flies open and several voices chorus, "Aw, never?"

Otosan and I turn, startled. Yamato, Teshichan, Hitomi and Keisuke stand there, looking a little embarrassed. Otosan stands. "You were listening…?"

They fidget, and Yamato groans, slapping his forehead with his palm. Finallly, Teshichan says, "We couldn't let Satsu-kun get into trouble alone."

Otosan smiles, and as he looks at us, I know he's seeing himself, and his friends, our parents, in us.

"Keep those friendships," he says softly. "And keep them strong. They will save your lives, too."

Hitomi and Teshichan nod seriously. Keisuke—he understands. And Yamato…even Yamato has a thoughtful look on his face, and a newly-aware, more serious one.

"But… we still can't use our powers for pranks?" Otosan and I swivel around to see Aya seated on the windowsill. How did she get…never mind.

Otosan groans, and rolls his eyes. "Just…please. As little as possible." He grins a little. "You are all such creative tricksters, I should think you'd find other ways. But really, you are all—"

"KIDS!" Oh, God. Those are adult females. The mothers are back! "EXPLAIN!"

"Yaaah!" The other scatter, presumably to get the monkeys off the men (the ruckus is still ongoing) and hide

Otosan shoots a look at me. "_You _are doing the explaining to your mother."

I gulp and nod. I turn, and before I go out the door, I catch a glimpse of Aya slipping off the windowsill and running up to Otosan. And I smile as she hugs him and says that she's proud to be his child, too.

…**---…**

We get things cleared up that night, somehow. Ginji-san treated it with great fun, and Emishi swore to get back at us (Otosan, though, made it clear more than once that he deserved it). Kazuki-san demanded his tapes back, and a copy of the video. As well as…most unfortunately, our silence. Geez. He was amused, too (Ren-san even more so. She asked if she could see the ballet and nurse clips). Ban-san…he complained it was the second time he'd been left out of things, and can we _please _include him in the conspirator list and not the victims next time? (But I know he, Himiko-san and Ginji-san talked to Yamato, Teshi, Ban, Ginji, and Yuji after, much like Otosan did with me. I think Hitomi and Keisuke got one from Kazuki-san, too. I did hear that he threatened them a bit with a lecture on duty from Juubei-san.)

Himiko-san, HEVN-san, and Ren-san told the men, very frankly, that it served them right.

And the karaoke…well, we had to bring it back out, in the end. It was a Christmas gift, after all. And Christmas carols are all right to sing, during or after dinner and gift-giving.

Surprisingly, Otosan's voice doesn't sound that bad, when it's drowned out by many others.

…**--EnD--…**

**A/N 2: **And...it turns out family-fluffy. Sorta. Wasn't really expecting that, but oh well!

Hope you all enjoyed, Happy New Year!

**limelie: **Booya! Halloooo! Peace ka rin! :D Since I have been emailing you quite frequently since two days ago...I don't have to answer your questions, do I? :D Bai bai, happee new year!

**virgo-princess93: **Happee New Year, kapangalan! Your hands are still intact, right? :D Here's the ending. Well, a C2 community...I'm not really sure. I'll email you in a bit about it, okay? :D bai bai!

**hikari: **Happy New Year, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed. :)

**machanbanlover: **Hey! :D haha. I've updated. Hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!

**Hyoni: **It's just too fun to imagine. :D Here's the end! I'm glad you like the fic! :D Happy New Year!

**marbles: **Sorry, honey, went rather random there. :D Nyahahaha. Happy New Year!

**kiki: **If you've read all the fics, did you see the one that was Natsumi-centric? "Friends," the title is. :D I have more fics that I've written, except I'm not putting them all up right away. So just keep posted, and I'll let you know when I put them up. I can email you too when they're up if you want. :D Happy New Year!

_**Please pray for the tsunami victims, both the living and the dead.**_


End file.
